


To Hate A Camellia

by inuyashamunkey



Series: Down With the Hanahaki [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmate Hanahaki, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bokuto's sick, Flowers, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kuroo is a little resentful, Language of Flowers, M/M, No Smut, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Threesome - M/M/M, and akaashi, but he loves Bokuto, but he's still the sweetest, eventually, hanahaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 00:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13582647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inuyashamunkey/pseuds/inuyashamunkey
Summary: When Bokuto fell ill with Hanahaki, a new found disease infecting soulmates everywhere, Kuroo learned to hate their third soulmate.He learned, very quickly, how it feltto hate a camellia.





	To Hate A Camellia

"I love you, _I love you--god-I love you so much---Kou-!"_ Kuroo sobbed, holding Bokuto's cheeks in his hands as if to stop the camellias from spilling from his lips. Bokuto lifted his hand to put it over Kuroo's, tears slipping out of his own eyes as they locked onto the matching soul marks on their hands, _I know._

__

__

_I know, but it isn't enough._

~

Kuroo and Bokuto had been dating for a year, nearly immediately after they'd met and realized they were soulmates.

That year had been bliss.

Then, Bokuto fell ill.

It started out as a cough and an uncomfortable feeling building into his ribcage until it started flowing through his throat and out of his mouth.

The very first time, he was watching a movie with Kuroo.

Bokuto started heaving coughs that ravaged his chest. He moved from under Kuroo's arm to bend in on himself and cough into his hand.

"Babe?" Kuroo said in concern, gently laying a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Boukuto tried to respond but he felt something coming out of his throat, brushing his hand. It took a few seconds for his breathing to stabilize and he took his hand away from his face. Kuroo froze, his eyes locked in horror on the red petals lying peacefully in his shaky hand.

Bokuto's bleary eyes locked on the soft camellia petals resting in his hand. His breath stopped in his chest. "Tetsu..."

"No..." Kuroo whispered, a shaky hand raising to brush against the petals in Bokuto's hand. "Why...?"

"There's...another...."

Kuroo grew to hate their third soulmate. How could he not? He was forced to watch the only person he'd ever grown to love suffer because of another. _Die._

That was the hard part. Bokuto was _dying_ because of this mystery middleman. _Kuroo's baby was dying because of a stranger._

Eventually, Bokuto was hospitalized.

"I would estimate two months before the disease fills your lungs and we won't be able to give you oxygen any longer. We can still operate, Bokuto-san, it isn't too late." The doctor said patiently, a tinge of sadness in his eyes when he looked at Kuroo who was holding onto Bokuto's hand, trying to get him to go through with the operation.

"Tetsuro...you don't understand." Bokuto wheezed, "They'd be...really lonely...don't you think?"

"What about me?" Kuroo whispered, pained.

Bokuto rubbed his cheek softly, "We're a trio, not a duo."

Kuroo takes his hand, tears dripping down his cheeks, "God, I love you so much."

Bokuto kissed his knuckles.

~

The first month passed slowly, Bokuto's room filling with gorgeous camellias that Kuroo wanted nothing more than to put in a bonfire and watch burn.

Bokuto looked tragically beautiful with petals lying about him, his pale skin and light hair making a stark contrast to the deep, passionate red.

They'd hooked him up to two machines the day before. one to help vacuum the flowers out, one to help him breathe. He was barely ever conscious. It was like he'd left Kuroo already.

_God, it was lonely._

That day Kuroo went about his daily routine. He borrowed some garbage bags and starting to clean up the camellias that didn't go into the machine that lead to the incinerator.

It was a mind-numbing process, but it was one he appreciated. It let him do something for Bokuto, anything.

When he was finished, he'd sit by Bokuto's bedside, telling him about everything he'd done, begging him to get better.

_Begging for their soulmate to disappear._

And if that didn't make him feel even shittier, he didn't know what did.

He knew how much Bokuto felt in his heart for everybody. He had a deep love and care for every single person he came across. Including their soulmate. More so, for them.

Kuroo understood, he really did, but if he was in Bokuto's position, he knew Bokuto would want him to live. Just like he wanted Bokuto to live, _more than anything._

It was seven at night, an hour away from the time he'd have to leave. He was bent over Bokuto's side, clasping his hand and leaning his forehead against their hands, barely able to keep his eyes open.

Someone was rushed into the hospital and made a commotion that was so loud he could hear it from his place at Bokuto's side.

_"Code Blue! Hanahaki!"_

Kuroo lifted his head up, furrowing his brows. His heart panged in sympathy. He turned to Bokuto, "I'll be back, Kou, but I know you'd want me to go make sure they're okay, you and your bleeding heart."

He kissed his knuckled with a soft smile before standing and leaving the room.

He went into the open E.R. and saw a black-haired man being hooked up to the same machine Bokuto had keeping him alive, sunflowers and a pinkish yellow type of petals.

"Will he be okay?" Kuroo stepped up to the teary nurse who had a hand to her chest.

She bit her lip, "Only if he meets his soulmates."

"Soulmates?" Kuroo furrowed his brow.

She nodded, pointing to the tube sucking out the petals from his lungs. "Two types of flower. Sunflowers and Protea Kings. His soulmates must be lovely, _lovely_ people."

"Why do you say that?" Kuroo asked.

"Sunflowers symbolize honesty, happiness, and faith. Proteas symbolize diversity, courage, and resourcefulness." She said softly, a mournful smile on her lips.

"And camellias?" Kuroo said quietly.

She looked at him, surprised, "Huh?"

Kuroo cleared his throat, sheepish, "What do camellias symbolize?"

"That depends. What color are they?" She asked him kindly.

"Mostly red, some veer on the pink side," Kuroo replied.

He hands came to cover her mouth, "Oh," She gave him a sad look, "Red camellias represent love, passion, and a deep desire. Pink camellias represent longing. Camellias are befitting of a quiet and gentle yet passionate soul."

Kuroo swallowed roughly, giving her a shaky nod. He shouldn't have asked. He shouldn't be able to miss someone he never knew.

But Koutarou did.

Koutarou was dying because of it.

"Can-uhm, I mean-" Kuroo stuttered.

"Hm?" She looked at him patiently.

Kuroo gestured to the man. "Can I-check? Just-just in case..."

She rubbed his arm, "Sure, but I'll have to be here."

He nodded at her, slowly moving to the man's side.

Suddenly, he was breathless. Even with the tubes twisting and choking through him, the man was the very definition of beauty.

Shakily, Kuroo gently reached down to take the man's wrist, flipping it over.

There it was.

The scene of a cat and an owl, looking up at a silver moon with all the adoration in the world.

Kuroo's breath stuttered in his cheat. He watched as the proteas soon came out of the machine shriveled and the man coughed until only sunflowers were being sucked up.

Kuroo sent a frantic look to the nurse who was watching in awe. "He's...our soulmate."

She nodded, "The second one of them wakes up we'll get them to each other."

Kuroo swallowed, nodding.

Kuroo, for the first time in his life, felt complete.

~

"Tetsu..?" Bokuto rasped, coughing up petals as they took the machine off of him. Then, there was a glint of fear, "Am K--"

Kuroo rushed to comfort him, "No, no, sweetheart, you're going to be fine...I-I found him."

Bokuto's eyes lit up, "Our...?"

Kuroo gave him a weary grin, nodding.

"Where-?" Bokuto gasped, getting off his bed with the help of Kuroo.

"Down the hall, baby, just a bit. Do you need me to carry you?" Kurro asked.

Bokuto bit his lip, looking uncertain , so Kuroo swooped him up, making a light jog down the hall and into their soulmates room.

Kuroo gently placed him in the cot the administrators had put next to their balck0haired beauty and watched as Bokuto flipped his wrist over, a gasp catching in his throat as he started coughing up shriveled petals.

"Finally..." Bokuto mumbled, grasping the man's hand and slipping his eyes shut as the nurses took the machines off of their soulmate.

Kuroo slumped into the chair in the corner of the room, relief pressing down on his shoulder.s

"I can get another cot for you?" The nurse from before said, smiling prettily at him.

Kuroo gently declined.

He didn't need to get comfortable, anymore.

~

Kuroo grinned as he saw the black-haired man's hazel eyes flicker open, disoriented and tired.

"Hey there, buddy, how are you feeling?" Kuroo asked.

"Who..." The man stopped to cough so Kuroo got him a glass of water.

"Take a breath," Kuroo reminded gently, "I'm Kuroo Tetsurou."

The man blinked and turned his head to the right of him where Bokuto was peacefully curled up.

"That's Bokuto Koutarou." Kuroo supplied when the man furrowed his brows. "Can I get your name, gorgeous?"

"Aka..." He coughed. "Akaashi...Keiji..."

Kuroo's heart soared. That was the cutest name he'd ever heard, shit. He grinned, "It's nice to meet you."

Akaashi took another gulp of water before making a cute grabby motion for Kuroo's hand.

Ah, his soulmate was a smart one.

He handed him his wrist without argument, "What gave it away, beautiful?"

Akaashi carefully rubbed over Kuroo's mark. "I'm not dead. I expected to be, by now."

Kuroo winced at the curtness.

Akaashi's eyes flicker over to Bokuto. "Was he...?"

Kuroo smiled lightly, nodding, "He was on his last legs when you were rushed into the E.R." He turned to Kashi, smiling with his teeth and his eye glistening, "I'm really grateful you came to this hospital, Akaashi."

"So am I."

~

Everything felt right when Bokuto woke up. Shot up like a bullet from a gun and began talking rapid fire, a welcome interruption Akaashi and Kuroo's quiet conversation.

"OHMIGODKUROOOhmygodhiI'mBokutomygodyou'resofuckinggorgeousandIwould'vetotallydiedforyour, fortherecord,Ihopeiwasn'tsleepingtoolong--Kuroodidyouletmesleeptoolong? Whatif--waitwhat'syourname?" 

Akaashi looked like he'd just been slapped upside the head with a bat made of sunshine. He blinked at Kuroo.

Kuroo grinned, throwing an arm over Bokuto's shoulder, "Bokuto, meet Akaashi Keiji, our soulmate and savior."

Immediately, Bokuto hopped onto Akaashi, throwing his arms around the lithe man's neck and snuggling into him, "Keiji!"

Akaashi looked flustered and horribly enamored.

Kuroo found it really hard to hate his soulmate, in that moment.

_After all, after one has had the privilege to see their beauty and relish in their peace, how could one hate a camellia?_


End file.
